Party Time!
by Puckabrina 4evers and evers
Summary: What happens when Sabrina goes to a party, gets a concussion, and can't remember anyone the next day? It's up to Daphne and Puck to help Sabrina gain her memory. Rated T for mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Granny Annouces the Party

**HELLO! This is my first fanfic so please don't be a hater. So, in this story Puck and Sabrina are 13 and Daphne and Red are 9. I do not own the Sisters Grimm (which isn't fair!). **

Sabrina's POV

At lunch today Granny Relda made an annoucement. "Everyone, we have been invited to a party. We are all going. It's at Snow's house at 8:00 PM. I want everyone down here at 7:50 and dressed nicely

"Yay a party! I can show Ms. White my new dress!" Daphne exclaimed.

"I don't wanna go to some stupid girly party." Puck complained.

"Puck, I said we are all going. You can stay at the house if you're sick, injured, or mildly contaminated with rabies." Granny said.

"But I am sick! I have this stupid puberty diesease!"

Everyone groaned.

"Puck, when are you going to get it through your thick head that puberty is not a diesease. We all get it when we start to grow up." I tried to explain for the hundredth time.

"Stop lying Grimm. You gave me this diesease and you know it!"

I smacked my head on the table which made a loud THUD!

"Back to the point. I want you dressed casual but not a simple T-shirt and shorts but something nice OK? Puck that means you have to put the hoodie up." Granny Relda said.

Puck frowned at started munching on his also purple sandwich.

Since the food was not normal I was the only one who didn't eat.

"Can I have you turkey sub?" Daphne asked.

I looked at my food. My turkey sub was blue with yellow polkadots.

"Knock yourself out." I said.

Daphne gladly took my food and started shoving it into her mouth.

"Daphne sweetie, can you slow down?" Henry asked.

"Buiwanaeat." Daphne mumbled with her mouth full.

"What?" I said.

She swallowed her food and said, "I want to eat."

"You eat your weight in food every day. Give it a break." I said.

Daphne stuck her tongue out at me.

I ignored her.

"May I be excused?" I asked Granny.

"Go ahead liebling." she said in a sweet tone.

I pushed myself out of the chair and went to walk upstairs.

"Are you forgetting something?" Henry asked.

"What?"

"Push your chair in Sabrina. I taught you this a long time ago."

I sighed and did as I was told.

"Can I be excused too? I'm full." Daphne said.

The whole family turned to her with shock in their eyes.

"What? Did I say something?" she asked blankly.

"Yeah, you said you were full." I teased.

"Whatever." she said and darted up the stairs.

I followed her and we went into our room.

Daphne started to go through all her clothes and occasionly threw some onto me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to find my new dress. You know. The one with the flowers and belt."

I knew exactly which dress she was talking about. It was a knee-length dress with a floral patteren on it. It also had this built in belt that had a plastic bubble gum pink bunny on the front.

"That dress is kind of gaudy, Daph. Are you sure you want to wear it?" I asked her.

She nodded then exclaimed, "I found it! I can't wait to show Ms. White! Now, since I've helped myself I have to help you."

I shook my head rapidly.

"Please Sabrina, you can hardly dress yourself." Daphne said.

Can you believe her? I'm 13 and I'm capable of dressing myself. At least I still don't think red and pink match.

"I don't need your help Daphne." I said but it was too late. She had already started going through my clothes.

**SO! Did you like it? Did you hate it? REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: I Throw a Fashion Fit

**Here the 2nd chapter! Enjoy! I still don't own the Sisters Grimm. *Sigh***

Daphne's POV

I started searching through Sabrina's clothes trying to find something stylish. She has no bright colors in her wardrobe. It's all dark blues, dark purples, and black.

"Stop going through my clothes!" Sabrina scolded me.

"I want help you find something cool to wear to the party." I said.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Sabrina asked.

I looked at her and studied her outfit. A violet top with a black rose on the front, worn-out blue jeans, and stirpped black and blue socks.

"Are you kidding me? Granny said something nice." I reminded her.

I kept digging and digging until I saw something I knew Sabrina would LOVE.

"How about this?" I asked her.

Sabrina pretended to choke herself.

It was an indigo tank top with black leggings with a gold spiral down the right leg.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked a little hurt.

"Everything." Sabrina muttered.

"You picked these out yourself! Now you're just critizing yourself." I cried.

I kept looking until I stumbled upon something else.

"How about this?" I asked.

I held up a black shirt with a gray vest and pants.

"Grey is a depressing color." Sabrina said.

"So is black but that didn't stop you from buying it now did it?"

"I say some stupid things sometimes." Sabrina said pulling out her Ipod.

After five more rejected outfits I finally found one that Sabrina loved.

"Do you like this miss picky?" I asked.

Sabrina looked up and nodded with bliss.

It was a midnight blue dress with a waist band that had a silver flower. It was strappy and would probably end at Sabrina's knees.

"I love it! When did I buy it though?" she asked.

My sister can be very disorganized sometimes.

"Try it on! Then we can find accessories!" I squealed.

I shut the door and waited for Sabrina to change which took FOREVER.

"OK, how do I look?" she asked.

"Wonderful! I love it!" I said.

"Should I wear some leggings?" Sabrina asked studying the dress.

"No, but we need to do your hair!" I said getting out the brush.

All I did to Sabrina's hair was brush it then pulled it back into a long blonde ponytail.

"You look amazing!" I squealed.

"You're right. Should I get some earrings?" Sabrina asked.

"Since when did you get your ears pierced?" I asked.

"Mom did them for me." she said searching the room for something.

"Why didn't you tell me? I want my ears pierced!" I whined giving Sabrina the pouty lip.

"You're too young. Ha! Here they are." Sabrina said snatching a pair of blue rose earrings.

"Did it hurt to get your ears piereced?" I asked. I hope it didn't because I really want earrings.

"It hurts for like three seconds then it stops." she said trying to insert the earrings.

"When do you think mom will let me get my ears pierced?" I asked.

Sabrina looked at me then grinned.

"When your 12."

"What! I don't to wait 3 years!"

"Maybe you don't. That was just my guess. You could go ask mom but I think she'd say no."

"Don't be a doubter."

Sabrina stood up and twirled around for me to see.

"So, this is my outfit for this evening?" she asked me.

"Yup."

"Cool. Now, back to my regular clothes."

* * *

><p>Sabrina's POV<p>

I thought it was so cool that Daphne had picked out my outfit. She truly does have fashion skills but still needs to tone down the pink at times. When I was back in my normal clothes I picked up my Ipod.

"You're addicted to that thing." Daphne said.

"It's not like it's magic. Just a simple device that holds my music." I replied.

Then Daphne started to lecture me about its not good to sit there like a couch potatoe all day.

I drowned her out with the song SING by My Chemical Romance.

Those guys are gravy!


	3. Chapter 3: Superdidlytastic!

**Thank you LyricLingo for your review. It's just a random party Snow wanted to throw. So here's the 3rd chapter. I don't own the Sisters Grimm. *SIGH* **

Sabrina's POV

By the time Daphne finished her lecture it was 4:30 and we came into the room at 12:45. Geez, she's worse then Henry! "Sabrina are you even listening?" Daphne asked.

"Uh huh." I said scrolling through my Ipod list.

"What was the last thing I said?"

"Sabrina are you even listening."

"Before that."

I shrugged helplessly.

"You never listen do you?" Daphne said.

"If you shortened your lectures then I wouldn't fall asleep."

"Whatever." she said then walked out the door.

I stretched out across my bed and felt kind of sleepy. Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt right? I shut my eyes listening to Telephone by Lady Gaga.

**3 hours later **

"Sabrina? Sabrina wake up!" Daphne yelled in my ear. I nearly jumped out of my skin. Doesn't she know that I'm a light sleeper?

"What?" I asked turning off my Ipod.

"It's 7:30. Granny told me to wake you up. Oh, don't worry about dinner. We're going to have it at Ms. White's party."

For a minute I was confused about what she was talking about but then I remembered.

"Your hair is all messed up! We have to redo it." Daphne said getting out the brush.

She yanked the hair tie out of my hair and started to brush.

"Is this supposed to be a formal party?" I asked.

Daphne shrugged and said, "Granny said to wear something nice so I guess. Maybe we get to dance! That would be . . . superdidlytastic!"

"Superdidlytastic? Daphne I thought you were too old to keep making up new words." I said.

"You're never too old to have fun." she confimed as she pulled my hair back.

"So? I thought you wanted to be a grown up." I said remembering when Daphne wore my clothes and put her hair down. Weird days.

"You're missing the point. There! Now get dressed and do whatever else." Daphne said putting the brush back.

"We have like 20 minutes before Granny asked to meet her downstairs. I think I'm fine." I said.

"You don't have any shoes for your outfit. Let me help you." Daphne said.

Before I could give her an answer she was already digging through the closet where we kept our shoes.

"Here. See if these fit." Daphne said handing me a pair of black boots.

I tried them on and they fit fine but this wasn't 'nice'. This is something you would use to get through the snow not for a party.

"Daph, these are snow boots." I said handing them back to her.

"OK try these." she said now handing me some black flats with a little tied ribbon at the front.

Where did I buy all these shoes?

I tried on the flats and the fit perfectly.

"Ooooo those shoes are superdidlytastic!" Daphne giggled.

"My outfit's going to be superdidlytastic." I said.

"Now just put on your dress." Daphne said with excitement.

I did and Daphne bit down on her palm.

"Yolokikeuroingtorom." she said with a mouth full of hand.

"Say what?" I asked.

Daphne removed her hand and said, "You look like your going to prom. Superdidlytastic!"

I studied myself and nodded.

"I just something to carry my Ipod." I said.

Daphne pulled a small black clutch bag from behind her back.

How does she do that?

"Here. It matches the outfit! You look awesome Sabrina!" Daphne exclaimed while she pushed me out the door.

"Go downstairs and show everyone. I need to get my beauty on in private." she said before shutting the door in my face.

Get my beauty on? LOL! Daphne, you are for sure the weird one in the family.

I tried to open the door but Daphne locked it. Urgh!

I guess I had no choice but to go downstairs in what I was wearing.

I did and hid my face.

"Sabrina! Oh, look at how gorgeous you are. Where's the camera?" Veronica exclaimed.

"I don't like it. Too many dark colors." Henry said in disapprovel.

"If you don't like it then go talk to Daphne. She put my outfit together." I said.

"Liebling your just stunning!" Granny said with her light German accent.

"Thank you. I would like to change but Daphne locked me out of the room so she can 'get her beauty on'."

I heard laughter behind which made me jump.

"Did marshmallow really say that?" Puck asked.

Guess what? Puck changed! Instead of his normal smelly green hoodie he wore a white T-shirt with a black jacket and jeans.

"Interested?" Puck teased.

"As if. I would rather kiss a donkey before I say you look nice." I shot.

Puck spun on his heel and turned into a donkey. I hate it when her does that.

I stepped away from him and he brayed.

"Puck, turn back." Granny Relda said.

Puck brayed one more time then changed.

"You know, that's very disturbing when you do that." I said.

"Not nearly as disturbing as your face." he teased.

"Your a pain in the ass." I said ignoring Henry's look.

"Yeah, but I'm _your _pain in the ass." Puck said.

"Lieblings, lets not use foul languege." Granny said.

"I'm sorry Granny but it's the truth." I said glaring at Puck.

"OK lets go!" Daphne said as she rushed downstairs.

I raised an eyebrow at her. She wore the dress but also had formal white silk gloves and a high ponytail on her head.

Puck laughed until Henry shot him an angry look.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Daphne asked.

"Um, liebling do you want that high ponytail and gloves?" Granny asked.

"Yes I do very much." Daphne said.

"Hmmm, alright. If you say so. Red! Red! Time to go!" Granny called.

We hadn't seen Red all day.

She came downstairs and hung her head. Her outfit was amazing. It was a scarlet dress that fell to her ankles and her amber hair framed her face. Red's shoes were strappy heels.

"Red you look amazing!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Th-thank you." Red stuttered.

"OK gang. Are we ready to roll?" Granny asked.

We all nodded and off we went to the old jalopy.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Not Dancing

**I now present you the 4th chapter! *Cheers* Thank you very much. I don't own the Sisters Grimm and turkey legs enjoy root beer. P.S. I did come up with superdidlytastic.**

Sabrina's POV

We all crowded into the jalopy. I pulled out my Ipod so I could drown out the backfires and try not to start a conversation. It was pointless.

"Lieblings, are buckled up?" Granny Relda asked.

We nodded as she started up the car.

I can't believe the law says this is a certified vechicle.

I had my Ipod to full blast but I couldn't hear a single word which sucked.

I put it back in my bag Daphne had picked for me.

We rumbled along until we arrived in front of Snow's house.

There were ballons tied to the porch rails.

Granny stopped the car then several loud backfires returned in answer.

"We're here. Now lieblings remember your manners and do not devour all the food." Granny said particularly to Puck and Daphne.

"C'mon, lets go party!" Daphne giggled as she opened the door to the door.

Red followed her then me and then Puck.

"I hope we get to dance!" Daphne said as she adjusted her gloves.

"I hope we don't. I'm not dancing." I said.

"Why? You're great at dancing." Daphne said.

"No I'm not now this discussion is _over_." I said.

I didn't prefer to talk about dancing. Daphne has this crazy idea that I can dance like some goddess. I guess my parents told her about how I danced all the time before she was born.

"Lets go inside." Veronica said.

Daphne rushed to the front door and knocked like ten times.

Snow opened the door and smiled kindly.

"Ah, thank you for coming." she said and ushered us inside.

"Ms. White! Do you like my new dress? I picked it out myself." Daphne said and twirled around.

"My you look very pretty Daphne." Snow said.

"Thank you. See Sabrina? Ms. White doesn't think I look gaudy." Daphne said.

Wow, Daphne believed that lie.

"As you can see we have refreshments, music, and later we're going to have a dance contest. Make sure you find a partner!" Snow said excidently.

She pranced off greeting her other guests.

"Do you have to dance?" Red asked uncomfortably.

She was fidgeting with her dress.

"No you don't have to but it will be fun! You can be my partner!" Daphne exclaimed grabbing Red's hand.

"Umm, OK." Red said but the look on her face showed she was terrified.

Daphne pulled her into the crowd and they disappeared.

The party clearly had Everafters because they were in their normal form. I saw two of the not-so-little pigs, the three bears, Marllobarb and Buzzflower, the three blind mice, the Pied Piper with his son, Robin Hood, Little John, Goldilocks, the Scarecrow, Beauty, Cinderella, and Rapunzel.

"Veronica, I want you to meet my good friend Mr. Hamelin." Granny said.

Veronica walked with Granny over to the Pied Piper.

I turned around expecting my father to be there but he had disappeared so I was left there standing with Puck which was awkward.

"Soooo, yeah I'm just going to go sit down." I said.

I don't have very good social skills under odd circumstances.

I went into the living room and sat down on a white leather couch.

Apparently this is where the dance floor was becasue the whole party was going on in front of my eyes.

I could see Daphne flailing around, attempting to dance while Red shuffled her feet nervously.

Poor Red. She wasn't a customed to dancing.

Daphne spotted me and called, "Sabrina why aren't you dancing?"

I blushed because everyone turned to look at me.

Gee, thanks little sis.

"Ignore my little sister. She's hyped up on sugar." I said.

They shrugged and went back to dancing.

Daphne walked over to me which gave Red a chance to escape.

"Seriously why aren't you dancing? You should be dancing with Puck."

"Why would I dance with him?" I asked.

Daphne shrugged.

"Cause you like him and he likes you."

I turned the color of Red's dress.

"I don't like Puck and he doesn't like me. Don't go around spreading rumors like that." I said.

"Suuuurrrrrreeeee." Daphne said sarcasticlly.

Grrrr. I'm sick of people _assuming _that I like Puck. OK maybe I think he's kinda cute but that doesn't mean that people have to say it.

"Shut up and go back to dancing." I said hopefully that it would shake Daphne.

"Alright I'll go." Daphne said with a mischievous smile.

Oh dear God help us all. If Daphne starts acting up then Hell has frozen over.

She quickly grabbed my clutch bag and darted off.

"Hey!" I called.

There was no answer.

I looked around but couldn't find her. How dare she steals my Ipod. Oh God! Hell _has _frozen over.

"Daphne give me purse back!" I shouted.

I ran around the house once but didn't find her.

I tried one more time but before I could take a step I ran into someone.

"Watch where your going Grimm!" Puck shouted.

"How about you? Daphne stole my purse!" I said angrily.

We both got up then new music started.

"Oh no she didn't." I said.

I knew this song. It was on my Ipod and it's the BEST song ever and I just have to dance every time I hear it. Why this song though? Daphne knows I go crazy!

"I have to dance to this son." I said which shocked Puck.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Seriously." I said.

I pulled Puck's hand and ran to the dance floor.

**Did you like it? OK, now I need your help. What should the song be? My ideas are: Hips Don't Lie, Just Dance, and Raise Your Glass. Gimme ideas! **


	5. Chapter 5: Dance Contest

**I know I update really fast and I hope it doesn't bug you but I'm SOOOOOOOO bored and I've decided on the song. A LOT of people said I should do Just Dance and so I will! BTW don't call me a dude because I'm girl so it would dudette. I don't own the Sisters Grimm but I do own lots of chocolate! YAY! **

Sabrina's POV

The shock in Puck's face made me laugh. I know he'll never ever let me forget I dragged him to a dance but I love Just Dance! Apparently so did everyone else because everyone was dancing including Granny.

"Grimm, have you lost your freaking mind? I thought you didn't like dancing." Puck said attempting to escape my grip.

"I can dance but I don't like performing in front of people. You can say I have stage fright."

We were in the living room and I started dancing randomly. These weren't little petty moves like a disco finger but real dance moves.

"Why aren't you dancing? If Granny dances then everyone dances. This is a great song anyways." I said.

Puck frowned at me.

"I can't dance. Besides I don't even know this song." he said.

"Just Dance." I said.

"But I don't know the song."

"Just Dance!"

"I've told you twice now I'll tell you again. I don't know this song!"

"The song is called Just Dance stinkpot. Don't you ever listen to the radio or something?" I asked.

"No." Puck said.

He looked around the room at the other people dancing.

I looked to and I was pretty sure Poppa Bear had one too many sips of alchohol because he was teetering around barely standing up straight.

"Looks like Poppa Bear's wasted." I said.

I was annoyed Puck wasn't dancing.

"You know you're becoming a stick in the mud. Why aren't you dancing? If you don't I will force you to with me." I said.

"Is that my eternal punishment?" Puck asked.

"Fine. We'll do things the hard way." I said.

I grabbed Puck's hand and twirled around forcing him to untwirl me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Giving you your eternal punishment."

I listened to the music as I took both of Puck's hands and started to foxtrot.

Red wine.

Convict.

Gaga.

Ooooh hey.

I've had a little bit too much. (much oh oh oh)

All of the people start to rush (start to rush by)

How does he twist the dance?

Can't find my drink or man.

Where are my keys?

I lost phone. (Oh oh oh oh oh)

What's goin' on on the floor?

I love this record baby but I can't see straight any more.

Keep it cool.

What's the name of this club?

I can't remember but it's all right.

I'm alright.

Just dance!

Gonna be okay.

Da da doo doo.

Just Dance!

Spin that record babe.

Da da doo doo.

Just dance!

Gonna be okay.

Da da doo doo.

Just dance , dance.

J-j-j-just dance.

Wish I could shut my Playboy mouth. (Oh oh oh oh)

How did I turned my shirt inside out? (inside out right?)

Control your poison babe.

Roses have thorns they say.

And we're all gettin' hosed tonight! (Oh oh oh oh)

What's goin' on on the floor?

I this record baby but I can't see straight any more.

Keep it cool.

What's the name of this club?

I can't remember but it's alright.

I'm alright.

Just dance!

Gonna be okay.

Da da doo doo.

Just dance!

Spin that record babe.

Da da doo doo.

Just dance!

Gonna be okay.

Da da doo doo.

Just dance, dance.

J-j-j-just dance.

Colby O'Donis: When I come to the dance floor checkin' out that catalougue.

Can't believe my eyes.

So many women without a flaw.

And I ain't gonna give it up, steady trying to pick it up like a call.

I'm a hit, I'm a hit, and flex, and do it until tomorrow, yeah.

Shortie I can see you got so much energy.

The way you twirlin' them hips goes round and round.

And there is no reason at all why you can't leave here with me.

In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down and dance.

Lady Gaga: Gonna be okay.

Da da doo doo.

Just dance!

Spin that record babe.

Da da doo doo.

Just dance!

Gonna be okay.

Da da doo doo.

Just dance, dance.

J-j-j-just dance.

Woo! Let's go!.

Half psychotic, sick hypnotic, got my blueprints, it's symphonic.

Half pyschotic, sick hypnotic, got my blueprints, it's electronic.

Half psychotic, sick hypnotic, got my blueprints, it's symphonic.

Half psychotic, sick hypnotic, got my blueprints, it's electronic.

Go!

Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle!

I got it so stay close enough to get it.

Don't slow!

Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it.

Spend the last dough. (I got it)

In you pocko. (I got it)

Just dance!

Gonna be okay.

Da da doo doo.

Just dance!

Spin that record babe.

Da da doo doo.

Just dance!

Gonna be okay.

Da da doo doo.

Just dance, dance.

J-j-j-just dance!

When the song ended I was wrapped in Puck's arms breathing hard.

"Well done everyone!" Snow said.

Puck released me and blushed a little.

"That was some great dancing! I have to say that the best was Sabrina and Puck!" Snow continued.

Everyone turned to us and clapped.

Just to joke I bowed and Puck followed my actions.

When everybody turned their attention back to whatever before I went and collasped back into the sofa.

"Geez, I've never danced that hard in my life." I said panting for breath.

Puck sat down next to me.

"Pull a stunt like that again Grimm then you'll have a ton of glop grenades in your hair." Puck threatened.

"Sure, you anjoyed dancing with me." I teased.

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Nuh uh."

"Then why were you holding me in your arms when we finished?" I asked.

Puck turned pink and stumbled for words.

"Y-you forced me to. I didn't want to dance in the first place."

"Maybe, but we won the dance contest."

"That's not I want to be remembered for. Puck the Dancing Fairy. Do you know how gay that sounds?"

I laughed.

OK that did sound PRETTY gay to me.

"It was fun stinkpot. That's the point." I said.

Boys can miss the obivious point sometimes.

Puck took out a blue rubber ball and started playing with it.

Daphne ran over to us and tackled me with a bear hug.

"Thank you!" she said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For dancing. I knew you would come through!"

I scowled at Daphne.

"Gimme my Ipod back." I demanded.

Daphne handed me the clutch bag.

"Next time I'm going to win the dance contest." she said then darted into the crowd, ponytail flopping around.

"She is soooo weird." I said.

Puck bounced the ball and sadly it smacked me in the face.

"Ow! You jerk."

"Oh, I'm sorry Dancing Queen." Puck taunted.

"Apology accepted, Dancing King." I returned.

We had a stare-off until Red came over.

"Please help me. Daphne wants me to dance." she pleaded.

In a weird way Daphne was a bubbly dragon lady.

"I'm so tired. My shoes are killing. Go hide out in the bathroom Red. Daphne won't find you." I said taking my shoes off.

Red nodded and moved swiftly into the crowd with her scarlet dress billowing behind her.

"I'm hungry. Get me something to eat." Puck ordered.

I flicked him between the eyes and made him go cross-eyed.

"Get your own plate." I said.

"Fine."

We both got up and walked over to the dining room, an elegant white room with a crystal chandelier and an oak table , to get some food.

Before we got there I heard someone shout behind me, "Look out!"

I turned around a huge hairy paw smacked me in the face.

I went flying and crashed into a wall.

Before everything blacked out I saw a pair of black sneakers running towards me.


	6. Chapter 6: A Not So Fun Ride

**Wassa up! I'm sorry for all the mistakes I made in the story like when I accidently wrote, "My shoes are killing." I meant to put a me after killing but . . . you get what I'm saying. Anyway thanks for the supportive reviews and here's the 6th chapter. Sorry if it goes kinda fast. Mr. Noodle is on crack! **

Puck's POV

"Sabrina!" I shouted.

Sabrina was lying on the floor with a small puddle of blood around her head.

"Sabrina wake up!" I tried again.

She didn't move.

"What happened!" someone said.

I turned around and saw the old lady.

"Poppa Bear did this. He's freaking drunk!" I said.

Poppa Bear, you just pissed off the wrong fairy.

"We have to get her to the hospital. Stay there, I'm getting everyone else." the old lady said.

The next thing I know Marshmallow comes over and screams.

"What happened! Sabrina!" she cried.

Literally she started crying like a baby. Who could blame her?

The old lady came back with Sabrina's, yes I realize I said Sabrina, parents.

"What happened?" Henry cried.

Is that always their first reply?

"Did you do this?" he asked me furiously.

"No! Why would I do this? It was that drunken idiot Poppa Bear!" I snapped.

"You expect me to believe that?" Henry asked as the old lady rushed to the nearest phone.

"How could I have done this? Why would I in the first place?"

Why does Henry always assume it was me? I would I do this? He's seriously pissing me off!

"The ambulence is on the way." the old lady said trying not to cry.

Marshmallow was seriously wailing.

"W-why!" she kept screaming.

"It's OK. Sabrina's going to be OK." Veronica said to Daphne.

I wasn't so sure.

Sabrina's head was bleeding.

That's not my definition of OK.

"Oh! What happened?" Snow asked as she made her way to us.

Marshmallow started wailing again.

"I think Puck did it!" Henry shouted.

"I didn't do it!" I argued.

What is with this guy?

"Tell the truth!"

"I'm not lying. Sabrina got smacked in the face by Poppa Bear and then she ended up here! How many more times do I have to say it?"

Then I got into a fight with Hnery like we usually do every day but this was personal.

Why would I hurt Sabrina like that?

She could DIE.

"Both of you stop it!" Veronica screamed.

By this time, we were the center of attention.

"Henry, I believe Puck and that he didn't do it. No one that small could do damage like this."

"I'm not small!" I complained.

The old lady gave me a look that obviously said _shut up_.

Sirens started coming outside the front door.

"The ambulence is here. Pick up Sabrina and get her there." the old lady ordered.

Henry and Veronica picked up Sabrina and carefully moved her outside.

Marshmallow was still crying but she went outside with her family.

I did too.

I don't know why but I felt trampled on.

I even felt sick.

Why?

It's not because of Sabrina. Was it? Urgh, too many thoughts at one time.

I looked up and saw Sabrina on a white cot being loaded onto the ambulence.

"C-can I c-come?" Marshmallow asked.

"Only two people in the ambulence. You can follow us though." Veronica said.

They closed the doors and started speeding off.

I walked over to Marshmallow and patted her on the head.

"It's OK. We'll see her." I assured her.

Marshmallow wrapped her arms around me and gave me a big bone-crushing hug.

o.O

What was I supposed to do?

"Lieblings, hop into the car. We're going to the hospital." the old lady said wiping tears from her face.

The entire car ride was silent except for a few bursts of crying.

Marshmallow mostly used me as a tissue.

When we arrived we all got out of the car quickly.

The old lady ran in with Marshmallow at her heels.

I walked in slower feeling depressed.

Why am I so depressed?

It's probably this stupid puberty diesease I have.

"Excuse me? My name is Relda Grimm. My grand daughter was taken here for surgery. Her name is Sabrina Grimm. Can I see her?" the old lady asked.

The receptionist who was working looked at us with a bored expression.

"I have no record of a patient named Sabrina Grimm." she said.

HTH (how the hell) is that possible?

I KNOW the ambulence got here first.

"Are you kidding us? We SAW an ambulence take her here and I KNOW that it got here before us. Don't pull any crap!" I snapped.

What's wrong with me?

"I'm not pulling any crap young man! Oh, wait a minute. Yes, a patient named Sabrina Grimm came just a few minutes ago. She's in surgery so no visitors. You can wait outside the door. Room 28, floor 1." the receptionist said.

"Thank you." the old lady said.

She pushed us to the elevator and pushed the button.

When the door opened Marshmallow took off down the hall looking for her sister.

My stomach started aching.

Not like I was hungry but ... I don't know how to describe it.

"Mom! We're here." Henry called at the end of the hall.

Veronica was crying like Marshmallow.

"When will we be able to see her?" the old lady asked.

"Tomorrow. I don't want to leave. Take Daphne and that thing you call a boy home." Henry said.

"No! I w-want to wait w-with you." Marshmallow sniffed.

"Daphne I don't want you staying up too late. Go home."

"Henry let her stay. This is her sister." Veronica said.

Henry grumbled something.

"I feel like I forgot something." the old lady said.

I did too.

"We forgot Red." Marshmallow said.

o.O

Ooooo that's not good.

"I'll call Snow and ask her to bring Red." the old lady said.

She went back to the elevator and went down.

I felt really sick now.

Why do I feel bad?

All I know is I'm not sleeping tonight.

**Sorry I'm ending the chapter on such a short notice. My attention spand is failing me right now and this chapter is boring me. I'll update in a few minutes after a snack of apples. YUM! **


	7. Chapter 7: What Are You?

**OMG I'm sorry! I know that wasn't a few minutes. I forgot I was on the internet so when I came back I logged off then the next day I couldn't get on my account and so I couldn't write. Then after that my parents said I spent too much time on the computer I was banned. Then when they said I could I couldn't because I had Talent Show practice and then I got a stomach bug and so I didn't feel good but I feel better and I'm ready to write! I also have a question. What's OOC? And to Blondie: I would cry if Sabrina died! No seriously I'd cry harder then when I watched the Titanic. ENOUGH CHIT CHAT! Here's my story. P.S. I don't own the Sisters Grimm. If I did then the series would never end and there would be more Puckabrina! **

Sabrina's POV

My eyes fluttered opened and I saw a face over me. It was a boy with shaggy blonde hair and attractive green eyes. Wait, did I say attractive? Hmmmm.

"Grimm, you awake?" he asked.

I sat up looking around.

I was . . . in a bed. I was in a egg shell colored room with a brown chair in the corner.

"W-where am I?" I asked.

"The hospital. Is your head alright? Are you alright?" the blonde asked.

"What's wrong with my head?" I asked.

I touched my head lightly and felt thick cloth that was little damp.

"What happened? I can't quite remember . . . do I know you?"

The boy looked a little hurt.

"Are you pulling my leg Grimm? The very least you could do is answer my questions. I . . . _we _were really worried."

Who was _we_?

"I'm not joking. Is my name Grimm?" I asked.

The boy shook his head.

He looked worried and upset.

"You must be serious. This isn't good at all." he muttered.

"Who are you? Before I answer your questions answer this one." I demanded.

"You don't remember me?" he asked quietly.

I felt sad that I didn't remember the boy. He was cute. Snap out of it!

"No. I don't know my own name muchless yours." I said.

"It's Puck." (Noticed that he didn't say Puck the Trickster King!)

"OK Puck. Yes I am awake. My head feels fine and no I'm not fine. I have amnesia." I said.

The amnesia part was a little too obivious.

Puck sighed. He looked sad and depressed because I couldn't remember him.

Was I important to him? Was he important to me? Were we possibly . . . dating?

Gah! I wasn't going to ask him that!

"I'm sorry if you were expecting me to wake up with my memory but I just didn't." I said.

Puck's green eyes looked at me.

"Not like it's your fault. It was that stupid bear." he said.

Bear?

"Uh, what was I doing with a bear?" I asked.

"Wait you forgot about Everafters? Aww that's great! I get to re-explain this whole concept."

"Everafters?"

This was going to be confusing.

"Their storybook characters like me." Puck said.

"Like you? You look like a normal thirteen-year-old."

All of a sudden a pair of pink wings popped out of Puck's back.

My eyes widened in shock.

What was he?

"Y-you h-have . . ." I sturttered.

"Wings? Yeah I know. I'm a fairy." Puck said dully.

"Fairies don't exist. Their made up. Children stories." I said nervously eyeing Puck's wings.

"Really? Then why am I here, right now, standing in front of you?"

I was speechless.

Was this a bad dream? Maybe it wasn't a bad dream 'cause Puck was really cute and cute boys don't pop up in bad dreams. Urgh! I did it again. The 'cute boy' thing.

"Let soak in. Just to let you know the whole town is full of Everafters." Puck said.

Town. What town was I in again?

"Where do I live?" I asked slightly dizzy from the fact fairytales were real.

"Ferryport Landing, New York."

"Where is that exactly?"

Puck shrugged.

"I'm not a geography wiz. Google it later."

"Googling things won't help." I said.

"The internet is a beautiful thing. Did you forget that?" Puck asked.

"Ha ha very funny." I said sarcastically.

Puck cracked a small smile.

"Now you're starting to sound like your old self." he said.

"Then you must have annoyed me alot." I said.

"Yep, I was your pain in the ass. You said it yourself." he said.

Did I actually say that? Cussing doesn't seem my style.

"What was I doing before my injury." I asked attempting to look at the large bandage on my head.

I felt my stomach do a flip when I saw a red stain. Was that blood? Gross!

"We were at a party. Both of us were getting some food then Poppa Bear, you know from Goldilocks, was drunk and smacked you in the face. Your father blamed me and then we got into another fight." Puck said.

"What? My dad doesn't like you?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Why?"

Puck blushed a shade of light pink.

"I dunno. You can ask him when he comes back from lunch."

Why did Puck blush? Lemme do the math: Dad + Puck= fighting. Now, if my dad was over protective then I can understand why. But Puck blushed and that = embarrassment. Why? Did he like me? I wasn't going to ask him that either!

"Do I have more family?" I asked hopefully.

It probably would suck to be an only child.

"Yeah, you have a sister, mom, uptight dad, grandma, a . . . I guess your cousin? I don't know. A little baby brother named Basil and me. We're not really related though. I was adopted."

That was nice of my grandma to adopt someone! But does she know she adopted a fairy?

"What's everyones names?" I asked.

"Your sister is Daphne, mom is Veronica, uptight dad is Henry, grandma is Granny Relda, cousin thingy is Red, and you know me."

"Is the uptight part nessescary?"

"You would call him uptight too if you remebered him."

Henry and Puck definitely didn't get along.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked scared to know.

"About two days."

"Two days! I was in a coma?"

"Two days is nothing compared on how long your parents were asleep. They were for two years."

"Two years? That's outrageous!" I cried.

Puck let his wings go again.

"Right. Anything's possible."

He nodded.

I sighed miserably.

I wish I had my memory. It was so unfair. I mean I was a big sister and I can't even remember my little sister or brother. That's sad. I almost wanted to cry. I actually felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Are you crying?" Puck asked confused.

I must have hardly cried.

"Yeah I am." I said.

Puck tilted his head like a confused animal.

"You never cry."

"Well I am now! I can't remember anything."

Another hot tear streamed down my face.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"You don't need to cry." Puck said.

Wow what wonderful advice.

I was silent minus the fact of a few sobs.

Puck scooted closer to my bed and sat down.

"Um, why are you crying exactly?" he asked.

Was he stupid?

"Oh no reason. I just feel like crying in front of some strange fairy boy." I said sarcastically.

Isn't sarcasm the best?

Puck did something unexpected.

He hugged me tightly.

It felt good to get a hug.

I hugged him back and sobbed on his shirt.

"Sabrina? What are you doing?"

I broke away from Puck and there at the doorway stood an angry looking man with his hands on his hips.


	8. Chapter 8: A Deadly Headache

**Hello peeps! Sorry if this is bad and you don't like it. I don't own the Sisters Grimm. LOL I just noticed something! Sabrina has the same initials (sp?) has the book title! Wait does figuring out now make me stupid? It did take like 5 years to realize the HP characters were British. Where is my brain? Anyway here's the 8th chapter! PS what does OOC mean? **

Puck's POV

"What are you doing to my daughter?" Henry asked furiously.

Sabrina let me go and blushed.

I was honestly just trying to make her feel better. I'm not very good at this mushy stuff.

"Are you my dad?" Sabrina (yes I still know I'm calling her Sabrina. Marshmallow's orders.)

"What do you mean 'are you my dad'?" Henry asked glaring at me.

"She has amnesia." I said slightly embarrassed myself.

"AMNESIA!" Henry cried.

He pushed me out of the away and sat down on the bed.

"Tell me he's lying Sabrina." he pleaded.

"I do have amnesia." Sabrina said slightly confused.

"What have you done to her!" Henry accused me.

"I didn't do anything! Why are you always pointing fingers at me?" I asked.

"Because every time something bad happens to Sabrina it's your fault!"

Then we got into yet another fight, yelling and accusing each other. We stopped until Sabrina screamed, "Shut up!"

We turned to look at her.

She was crying again and held her head in her hands.

"Sweetie are you alright?" Henry asked.

"I-I have a headache. It hurts!" she screamed.

I've had headaches before but Sabrina looked like she was in serious pain.

"S-stop fighting! It hu-hurts!"

Henry lightly patted her head.

"We'll be quiet." he said.

I walked out of Sabrina's room and so did Henry. I tried to escape but I was too slow.

"Look what you did to her." Henry said.

"I didn't give her the freaking headache! You started it. You pointed fingers at me and so I defended myself." I said.

Seriously! What is his freaking problem?

"You shouldn't have yelled." Henry sneered.

Now he sounds like a baby.

"Says the guy who yells when he has a conversation with his daughters." I spat.

"Just stay away Sabrina! You gave her a concussion and a bad headache."

"I DIDN'R GIVE HER THE CONCUSSION!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

A few nurses looked at me with curiousity.

Great, now Mr. Uptight is making me look like a freak. The next thing you know I'll be in the mental patient rooms.

* * *

><p>Sabrina's POV<p>

My head felt like it was splitting open. "Shut up!" I screamed at Puck and the man. I started crying from the pain in my head.

"Sweetie are you alright?" the man asked.

Since he called me sweetie I assumed that was my dad.

"I-I have a headache! It hurts! S-stop fighting! It hu-hurts!"

The man patted my head which I didn't feel comfortable about.

"We'll be quiet." he said.

Him and Puck exited the room.

I tried to control my crying but it was no use. My headache was getting worse by the second. Now it felt like my head was on fire AND splitting open.

I could hear the two fighting outside about something.

I wish they were more quiet because my head was feeling worse.

"I DIDN'T GIVE HER THE CONCUSSION!" Puck screamed.

Thanks to him my headache went onto new levels of pain.

Images started flashing in my mind but it the more I saw the more it hurt.

I saw: A giant, killer rabbits, a tall blond man with a crooked nose, and a little baby boy with curly red hair and green eyes.

I held my head tighter and sobbed. When the images were gone my head felt . . . normal. How did that happen?

I wiped my eyes then heard more talking outside. This time it sounded like a little girl and woman. The door bursted open and there stood, as I guessed, a little girl in a rather girly dress and a woman in maroon turtle neck.

"Sabrina are you OK?" the little girl asked and tackled me.

She was squeezing my eyes out.

"Let go, let go, let go." I choked.

The little girl did so. OK, Puck said I had a little sister so I'm guessing this is Daphne.

"Daphne?" I guessed.

"Yeah? What's up? Is your head OK? Ewww there's blood on your head bandage thingy." she said pointing to my head.

"Don't remind me." I shuttered.

"Honey are you OK?" the woman asked.

I didn't feel quite comfortable with people calling me _honey_ and _sweetie_.

"No. I have amnesia."

The woman clasped her hands over her mouth while Daphne tilted her head confused.

"What's amnesia?" she asked.

I may have amnesia but I still know the definition of words.

"It's when you can't remember anything." I said.

"Really? You seem to remember things just fine."

"Puck filled me in with the details."

"All the details?"

"No, just simple things like your name and stuff."

"You forgot my name!" Daphne cried.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

Daphne started crying in our mother's lap.

My head started pounding a bit.

"I don't mean to be rude but loud sounds make my head hurt. Could you try and stop crying?" I asked politely.

"O-okay." Daphne sniffled.

Mom looked distraught.

"Why were Puck and dad were fighting?" Daphne asked controlling her emotions.

I tried not to blush but I felt my face go red.

"Uh I don't know. Something about my concussion."

"Those two will never stop." Mom muttered.

"You can't keep them in the same room." Daphne agreed.

"I can't have them fighting when I'm around. When they were my head felt horrible and these images flashed. I saw a giant, crazy killing rabbits, a man, and a little baby boy."

Daphne bit down on her palm. Weird.

"This is good. Your getting your memory back!" she shouted with excitement.

"Too loud." I said rubbing my head.

"That giant you saw, that was the same giant we fought when we were trying to rescue Granny. And the rabbits. When you were in sixth grade we met the Pied Piper's son Wendell. He sent those rabbits after us 'cause he was scared. The baby boy is probably Basil and the man . . . what did he look like?"

Too many thoughts ran in my head at once thus making it pound again.

"Ow, my head hurts." I whimpered.

"Daphne, I think we should leave." Mom said (it's awkward calling her mom).

"What? I just got here!" Daphne whined.

"Shhhh. Sabrina needs her rest. We'll see her tomorow."

Daphne whined and complained but mom led her out the room.

For once it was silent and my head was fully resting. I didn't feel tired at all. I mean come on! I just woke up from a two day nap.

I let my head rest on the pillow and sighed deeply.

So, I still needed to meet a few family members. Hopefully their not as loud as Daphne cuz if they are we're going to have a lot of problems.

**Sorry this chapter is slow. I promise that the next will be better. LOL I forgot to tell you about Jake! OK in this story he's in his room mourning over Briar's death. REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Fight

**OK I'm updating fast to make up for all the days I didn't. I don't own the Sisters Grimm. Please review and gimme ideas for the next chappy or so cuz I'm starting to get writer's block. School takes all the creative juices out of me. Including math! **

Puck's POV

"What are you staring at?" I sneered to the nurses. They turned back to their own business. "I'm done with this conversation." Henry muttered. "Me too."

We both walked into the elevator and trust me it was the most awkward seconds of my life. At least it wasn't minutes.

We both stepped out and went to the old lady, Marshmallow, and Veronica.

"I she awake?"Marshmallow asked hopefully.

I nodded and she screamed with glee.

"Mom we have to go see her now!" she begged.

"Of course. Just make sure that we use our quiet voices." Veronica said.

"Granny come with us!" Marshmallow said pulling on the old lady's arm.

She glanced at Henry then me and saw we were both frowning.

"I think I'll stay here liebling. I'll see her tomorrow." she said.

Marshmallow shrugged and raced to the elevator.

"Daphne no running." Veronica said and they both disappeared.

Henry's expression turned to a worried one.

"Mom, Sabrina's not OK at all." he said.

The old lady looked at him with a stressed expression.

"What's wrong with my liebling?"

"She has . . . amnesia."

The old lady cried out before crying.

"She really has amnesia?" she asked.

"I had to tell her who everyone was." I said.

"And you did that by hugging her?" Henry asked with rage in his eyes.

"She was crying! What else was I supposed to do? I kind of freaked her out with my W-I-N-G-S so I tried to do a humanly approach."

"You could have went and got us!"

"If I did then you would have started yelling at me how it was my fault she got a concussion."

"Because it was you fault!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"YES IT IS!"

"I WOULD NEVER EVER HURT HER LIKE THAT!"

Everyone in the lobby was staring at us with scared looks.

"It was a practical joke to you!" Henry spat.

"It wasn't me! I told you would never hurt Sabrina like that!"

Henry opened his mouth but closed it.

"You said Sabrina." he said plainly.

"I did not!" I protested.

"You did."

Gee, I wander where Marshmallow got her arguing skills.

"Both of you stop it right now! Sabrina has amnesia and here you are debating whether Puck said her name or not. Henry, I thought you were more mature then this. Puck did not cause this to happen and we will leave at that. If I hear so much as one more word about this then you can expect three very angry Grimm women in your face for as long has you live." the old lady shouted pointing a wrinkled finger to us both.

"Sorry mom." Henry grumbled.

"Sorry old lady." I grumbled.

"Now we will wait for Veronica and Daphne in silence." the old lady said with a this-discussion-is-over voice.

I sat down silently in the waiting room in a chair next to the old lady. We waited for a few minutes until Marshmallow came out of the elevator arguing with Veronica.

"Daphne we will see her tomorrow and that's final. Sabrina needs her rest. Now we're going to the car."

Marshmallow frowned but was quiet. It was going to be a very silent night without Grimm and I causing mayhem in the house.

**OK like I said I have like no ideas for the next chappy soooo gimme good ideas. Whoever has the best idea will be included in my next story. Also you could P.M. me your ideas. This contest will end . . . **

**4-23-11. So tell me your ideas!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Deal With Nottingham

**OK I can explain why this was posted on Earth Day. Time zones. I live on this island and it's a day ahead of the USA. So here it's like 6:30 PM as I type this. Anyway the winner of my contest is . . . multiple people! You guys sent me some awesome ideas and I couldn't decide which one to pick so I combined them! The main idea was from my friend. I don't think she would appreciate if I used her name so I'll put Mrs. Elric. Anyway other peoples ideas I used was: The Queen of Valencia Torgue, Puckabrina4ever101, and julescapult. So The Queen in my next story will be Hannah Totter, Puckabrina4ever101 will be Denise, and julescapult you will be Rebecca. Mrs. Elric will be Sonya. Anyway this will be a long chapter. I don't own the Sisters Grimm (which sucks!) **

Puck's POV

I was sitting in my room in my trampoline thinking. My stomach was still hurting. I felt bad that I gave Sab-Grimm the headache. I would never want to hurt her like that . . .

"Puck! Open up!" Marshmallow said pounding on my door.

I didn't fly because I had no motivation.

I opened the door and Marshmallow knocked on my face.

"I'm sorry!" she said.

"It's fine. Whaddya want?" I said rubbing my nose.

"It's lunch time. Granny cooked some purple chicken noodle soup." Marshmallow said.

"I'm not hungry." I said waiting for Marshmallow to say what's wrong with me.

"I'm not that hungry either. It just doesn't seem right without Sabrina."

I looked down at Marshmallow. I guess I wasn't the only one effected.

"I know. I should have at least pulled Grimm's hair once by now." I said.

"Your not hungry cuz you miss Sabrina." Marshmallow said.

"Your right."

Marshmallow looked at me with surprised eyes.

"I-I'm right?"

"Yep. Now can I go into my room?"

Marshmallow nodded and walked down the hall with a triumphant smile on her face.

"I'm right." I heard her murmmer.

I shut my door and went back to the trampoline. I laid down and thought some more. I just had to get Sa-Grimm's memory back. If I don't I will be catogorized as a failure and the Trickster King is no failure.

There was another knock on my door but softer than Marshmallow's.

I went to answer it again. The old lady stood there.

"Puck, are you feeling alright? Daphne told me that you weren't hungry. Are you sick?" she asked.

Geez, can't I miss one meal?

"I'm fine." I said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"We're going to visit Sabrina today at noon. Do you want to come?" the old lady asked.

"Really?" I asked sort of excited.

The old lady smiled.

"I mean . . . no. ." I said.

"Alright."

The old lady walked away still smiling.

I wasn't excited to see Grimm OK? So don't get any ideas.

I shut the door and went over to the magic waterfall. Instead of swimming I just kinda . . . stared at it for awhile. I sat down and looked into water. This may sound cliche but I saw Sab-Grimm's face.

I turned away. Why does she matter anyways? So what if she lost her memory? I don't care a single bit.

_You do care about her, _a voice said in my head.

No I don't, I argued with myself.

_You felt hurt when Sabrina said she couldn't remember you. You would go to the ends of the world for her. _

No! I don't care about Sab-Grimm.

_You want to find a cure for her amnesia. She wants to remember you. _

That left me to wander. Does Grimm want to remember me?

I must have sat there for hours cuz Marshmallow came in and said, "Puck, we're leaving. Last chance to see Sabrina."

At first I didn't respond but eventually said, "I'm going to stay here."

Marshmallow shrugged and shut the door.

I waited a few minutes before coming out. The house was silent.

I went downstairs but no one was there. Perfect.

I ran back upstairs and knocked on Jake's room.

No one answered.

"Open up Jake! It's me, Puck!" I yelled.

I heard a low grumble which was probably, "Go away."

"If you don't open this door I will." I threatened.

I kinda felt bad for Jake about Briar but she died like a year ago. Get over it.

"You have 'til the count of three!"

I waited a few moments but there was still no answer.

"One!" I said turning into a cheetah.

"Two!" I growled.

Nothing.

"Three!"

I rammed into the door and broke through.

Jake was lying on his bed in a huge lump. His hundred-pocket coat was on the floor.

"Jake I need your help." I said.

Jake said nothing.

"Sab-Grimm has amnesia and I need some way to get her memory back."

Jake sat up.

"How long have I been in this room?" he asked.

"Two months to say the most. Anyway I seriously need your help. Do you have anything to get memories back?" I asked impatiently.

"I don't know. Did you say it was 'Brina who was in trouble?"

This guy is slow.

"Yeah. She's been in the hospital for almost three days. Poppa Bear gave her a concussion and she lost her memory."

"Why do you care?"

I'm pretty sure I turned a bit red.

"I don't. It's for Marshmallow and Henry. He keeps breathing down my neck."

"Are you sure it isn't for your own reasons?"

"Yes I'm sure! Now can we get back to business?"

Jake smiled like he was amused.

"OK. Anything to help 'Brina. Check my coat." Jake said.

I picked up the coat and searched each pocket. I pulled out glowing green rocks, ruby rings, necklaces, tattered pictures, Briar's ring (I hid it when Jake wasn't looking), a wand, several books that could fit in my palm, peacock quills, amulets, a cell phone, chicken feathers, and twenty different gooey objects I couldn't name.

"I don't see anything to help 'Brina." Jake said.

I tried to show it but I felt disappointment.

"Go around town and ask if anyone knows anything about amnesia treatments. I'll be in the house." Jake said.

I walked out the room considering I had knocked down the door and put a hole in it.

"Sorry 'bout the door." I said walking downstairs.

"It's fine! But don't talk to Scarlet Hand members!" Jake called as I walked out the door.

Who was he? My freaking mother?

I my wings popped out and I started to fly.

I went at a fast pace so I ended up at Farrah's Diner in a few minutes. I landed in parking lot and walked in.

It was a slow day.

Farrah was behind the counter. When she saw me walk she smiled.

"Hey Pu-Robin. What can I do for ya?" she asked.

"I need your help. Sabrina has amnesia and I was wandering if you knew anything about treatments." I said.

Farrah thought for a moment.

"I think your father would throw a fit if I used M-A-G-I-C to fix her. Besides you know the rules. Find my idenity and get a wish. You already know mine so I can't help you with this." Farrah said.

I sighed and turned around to leave.

"Wait a minute," Farrah said walking out from the counter. "I may know something. Lets sit and chat."

Farrah and I sat down in the nearest booth while she ordered two burgers.

"Tell me, how did Sabrina get the concussion?" Farrah asked.

I told her how Poppa Bear smacked her and the headache.

"Hmmm, everyone knows how Poppa Bear gets around alcohol. So when you and Henry fought she got a bad headache? What happened when Daphne and Veronica went up?"

I shrugged.

"Henry and Veronica were tallking about something and they wouldn't let me in. Marshmallow said that Henry said to keep her mouth shut." I said.

"Ask Relda to fill you in. She would do that. But if you want to something out try asking Bunny Lancaster. She's experinced with spells and potions." Farrah said.

"Where is Bunny?"

"Not to sure. She's usually at Sacred Grounds getting coffee and working. Try that."

I got up taking one last bite of burger.

"Thanks Farrah." I said.

Farrah winked at me.

"Welcome sweetie

I walked out the diner.

Sacred Grounds was so close I could walk there.

I did so, glad I had a lead.

I walked into Sacred Grounds and immeadiatley spotted Bunny on her laptop.

I walked over to her table but she didn't look up.

"Um, excuse me." I said.

Bunny squinted up at me then smiled.

"Hi Puck. Nice to see you." she said.

"In public I'm Robin." I said.

"Oh sorry Robin. Have a seat. What can I do for you?"

"I don't if you've heard but Sabrina has amnesia. I was wandering if-"

"If I have a cure? No. It's rare to get a memory potion and extremely hard to make. I don't have the ingredients."

Urgh! Doesn't anyone have something?

"You can try Marllobarb and Buzzflower. Their at the cash reigester."

Bunny went back to her laptop so I got up and went over to the reigester. Thankfully the line was short so in no time I was up front.

"What can I get you?" Buzzflower asked.

"I need your help." I said.

She frowned.

"Then what can I get you?"

"A cure for Sabrina's amsenia." I said.

"Come to the back. I'll be with you in a minute." she whispered.

I went outside and made my way to the back.

I waited about three minutes until Marllobarb came out with Buzzflower.

"So, you need a cure for amnesia? Tricky thing to do. A human's brain is a delicate thing." Marllobarb said.

"If we cast a spell wrong Sabrina's brain could be damaged for good." Buzzflower said.

"But we do have a suggestion. Abigail Octo." said Marllobarb.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Ursela from the Little Mermaid." Buzzflower said.

I remembered Ursela. I was alive when this happened so yeah.

"Is that safe?" I asked thinking about the psyco.

"No. But if your willing to do it she lives in the Hudson River."

"That's out of town."

"Break the barrier if you have to. I just know the Grimms have some kind of tricket to do just that." Marllobarb said.

I considered it for a minute but shook the idea.

"Never mind. Thanks for trying to help." I said slightly frustrated.

The two fairies shrugged and reentered the coffee shop.

I walked away feeling I was just kicked in the back.

Maybe I couldn't help Grimm. Maybe she just wouldn't remember.

"Hey."

I looked up and saw Nottingham.

I growled.

"I mean no harm. I heard about your problem and wanted to help." he said coolly

I glared at him for a moment then said, "What do you have?"

Nottingham smiled cruelly.

"I thought you might say that. Come with me."

Nottingham started moving away from Sacred Grounds.

I stood in the parking lot.

Nottingham stopped and said, "Unless you want your precious Sabrina's memory back then follow me."

I followed behind at a safe distance in case Nottingham tried to pull something.

Soon we were in the woods near the house.

Nottingham pulled out a small corked bottle with glowing silver liquid in it.

"What is that?" I asked.

"This is a memory potion. Just a small sip will give you the memories of when you were an infant."

"How do I know that's not poison?" I asked.

If I poisoned Sab-Grimm I will kill myself if Henry doesn't do it first.

"Like I said before. I mean no harm. Just business."

I turned into a bloodhound and sniffed the vial. There was nothing wrong with it.

I turned back and said, "I'll take it."

I reached for the vial but Nottingham pulled it away.

"Tsk, tsk. Don't you know the first rule of business?You have to give something to get something."

I frowned.

"What's the price?" I asked.

"Will you be willing to pay anything for it?" Nottingham asked.

I thought for a second. I wanted Sabrina (yes I know I said Sabrina. Get over it!) to remember me. I wanted her to remember our first kiss . . .

"Yes."

"My price is . . . your life."

**Sorry I gotta stop now. It took me like 2 hours to write this chapter and I'm starving! I promise I'll update in a few minutes. PLEASE REVIEW! P.S. I haven't used all ideas yet. This is mostly Mrs. Elric's idea combined with mine but I will use the others. **


	11. Chapter 11: Deal or No Deal?

**I'm back! Did you miss me? Anyway I may update less now cuz my parents just gave me a huge lecture about spending too much time on the internet and how I'm becoming less and less social etc. It's not like I spend every minute of every day on the computer. Enough about my personal life! I don't own the Sisters Grimm. Enjoy! ;) P.S. If amnesia does go away Puck doesn't know that! **

Puck's POV

I stood there shocked. Give up my life for Sab-Grimm? Would I really do that?

"You said you were willing to pay any price." Nottingham said.

He was enjoying this that stupid b******.

"When you say my life . . . does that mean I die?" I asked.

Nottingham smiled.

Don't kick him, don't kick him, don't kick him I kept telling myself.

"If you don't want it you don't have to give up your life. Sabrina will just have blank spaces in her mind."

"I-I . . . I'll take it." I said.

Stupid me, huh?

"Excellent. Meet me at the hospital at midnight."

Nottingham started walking away until I said, "Aren't you going to give me the potion?"

"What if you give it to her before midnight?"

I would have done that exactly.

I sighed and Nottingham walked off.

Great, I'm dead man. It was all for Grimm though. I just want her to be happy.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm gonna skip to tonight next chappy. Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12: Our Last Kiss

**HAPPY EASTER! Sorry if I mis-spell things cuz I'm typing ultra fast cuz I had chocolate and jellybeans for breakfast and lunch. I LIKE CHOCOLATE! I don;t own Sisters Grimm. Puckabrina in this chappy! :) **

Puck's POV

I was ready to go. I had my flute in my jean pocket and my sword at my side. I snuck out of room quietly. I could hear snoring from Jake's room. I flew downstairs and to the door. Just as I was opening the door the kitchen lights flicked on.

"Puck? Is that you?" Marshmallow asked sleepily.

$#!

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked.

"For a walk." I answered nervously.

It was almost midnight exactly.

"Puck it's almost midnight. You should be sleeping." Marshmallow scolded.

"This is really important."

"Take a walk in your room. It's huge after all."

"Marshmallow I really need to go now." I said.

"Tell me where your going."

"For a walk."

"Can I come?"

"It's too late."

"Midnight isn't your curfew. If you take me I won't breathe a single word." Marshmallow said.

"It's too dangerous." I said walking out the door.

Before Marshmallow could say another word I popped out my wings and started flying.

The trip to the hospital was short since I was flying really fast.

Nottingham was waiting in the parkinglot with the vial in his hand.

"Ah, right on time." he said.

I hate to admit it but I felt scared. I didn't want to die.

"Visiting hours are over. Sneak in through the window. It's the fifth one in the second row." Nottingham said.

I grabbed the vial from his hand and flew to the correct window. I tried to open it and thankfully it worked.

I snuck in and crashed to the floor.

It was pitch black so I had to feel around. I felt the base of Grimm's bed and stood up. I could see the faint shape of her face. She was peacefully asleep. This was the last time I was going to see her . . .

"Grimm. Grimm wake up." I said shaking her a little bit.

"Huh?" she said sleepily.

Sab-Grimm yawned and sat up.

"Who's there?" she said meekly.

It was kinda cute.

"It's me Puck." I said urgently.

"Oh, hi Puck."

Grimm was very unaware how urgent this was.

"I have something that will cure your amnesia."

I could see Grimm's smile in the dark.

"That's nice." she said.

I popped the cork off and handed it to her.

"Drink this. Your memory will come back." I said.

"This looks weird. I don't wanna drink." she said then yawned again.

"Please. I really need you to."

"No."

"Do it for me." I said hoping she would.

"OK."

The liquid casted a low glow around Grimm's face as she drank it.

When she was done she handed the vial back to me.

"That tastes funny. Like soda and grapes." Grimm said.

Next was the hardest part.

"Gri-Sabrina. I have to leave now." I said. I know, once again I said Sabrina. Don't judge me.

"Will you come tomorrow?" Sabrina asked hopefully.

It stung to say this.

"No. To get this potion I had to give up my life. You won't see me again."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Because it means so much to me that you get your memory back. I was willing to do anything."

"But . . . I don't want you to die. No, you can't."

I bent down so I was face level with Sabrina.

"I have to. I already made the deal."

I thought I saw a small tear make it's way down Grimm's face.

"I don't want you to go." she whispered.

"It's OK. You'll remember me." I said.

I kisssed her on the cheek.

"Go to sleep. Everything will be fine in the morning." I said.

Sabrina wiped her tear.

I walked to window, let my wings come out, and flew out.

"Time to go." Nottingham said yanking me along with him when I was no longer airbourn.

I was going to miss Sabrina. I hope when she hears my name she won't think of some smell immature boy but one who cared for her because I do. I always have.

**Whaddya think? I promise I'll try and update tomorrow. What did you think about Puck in Sabrina's room? Was it too fluffy? Not enough fluff? REVIEW! **


	13. Chapter 13: Blood and Daggers

**OMG please don't hate me! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in awhile. We've been pounded with tests and I'm preparing for summer. If your wondering why it's cuz I DON'T live in the USA anymore. I miss shopping and Walmart and fresh produce (we have a very sucky grocery store). Anyway here's the . . . which chapter is this? I'm gonna take a guess with the 13th chappy. I don't own Sisters Grimm. **

PPOV

Nottingham had dragged me to the old Scarlet Hand fort when we had the war. He had a sick grin on his face. I was getting nervous so I kept my flute near.

"We're here." Nottingham said.

I looked around. It was very dirty and grimy place. There were a few broken chairs and tables but in the middle of the fort was a caged pen that took up most of the space.

I heard chatter in the distance and some ugly howls.

"Oh good. The audience is here too." Nottingham said.

"Audience?" I asked.

"Yes, they all came to watch you die."

I shivered.

The crowd came in and booed at me. Honest to God it didn't bother me one bit. Just to irritate them I said, "So nice to see all my fans!"

"Even joking on your death bed." Nottingham said throwing me into the caged pen.

I sat down and kinda waited to see what he was going to do.

"Welcome my Scarlet Hand friends! Today I have brought you a present!" Nottingham shouted over the crowd.

The crowd cheered like crazy.

"He is the Grimms' pet!"

"I am not a pet!" I shouted.

Several people shouted shut up and others much ruder comments.

"Who would like to be the first of many to break him down?"

Oh, so I was going to fight.

Many people rose their hands shouting, "Ooo! Ooo! Pick me!"

They sounded like a bunch of babies.

"How about they lovely Queen of Hearts?" Nottingham said.

The Queen of Hearts rose wearing the _**BIGGEST **_dress I have ever seen. She knocked down at least five people as she was making her way through the crowd.

"Nottingham, I need a weapon." she said.

"Take on from the Wall of Weapons."

I looked around for a weaponed wall but there wasn't one in sight.

The queen touched a wall next to the pen and it flipped over showing battle axes, clubs, swords, and daggers.

Heart picked up a club and smiled cruelly.

"I hope you said good bye to those pesky Grimms." she said entering in the pen.

I stood up.

Seriously? They're making me fight _her_?

She entered the pen and charged me instantly.

I stepped aside and she ran into the caging.

"Stupid boy!" she growled.

Heart tried charging again but tripped over her own dress.

The hoopskirt turned upside down which prevented Heart from getting up.

"I won." I said trying not to laugh.

Heart struggled around but she didn't have the least bit of success.

I couldn't help but laugh.

She looked like a pig rolling around in mud. So, they're going to kill by making me laugh to death.

Two card soldiers rushed into the pen and righted Heart.

"You cheated!" she screamed with rage.

"You tripped over your own dress. It wasn't my fault." I said innocently.

Heart screamed at me and so the card soldiers had to drag her out of the pen.

Nottingham didn't seem happy about this at all.

"Do we have any other challengers?" he asked irriatably.

After six more battles I won Nottingham threw a fit.

"You should be dead by now! How are you still alive?" he asked turning a furious shade of red.

"Luck is on my side tonight." I said cockily.

Nottingham removed his dagger from his side.

"I will kill you myself!"

He entered the pen and slashed at me.

"I don't have a weapon! That's not fair." I whined.

"You made a deal that I have your life. I say you don't get a weapon." Nottingham said.

He slashed one more time but I dodged it.

"You're gonna get it tratior!" someone shouted from the crowd.

I turned to see who it was. Big mistake.

I felt pain shoot into my arm.

I held it and looked at it. A huge bloody cut had been the cause.

"I hope you liked the pain because there's more on the way." Nottingham said.

I was still in shock by my arm so Nottingham cut my left knee.

I kneeled down on my good knee. It felt pretty bad and the blood made me a bit dizzy.

"Stand up and fight!" Nottingham shouted with glee.

I snarled at him.

I stood up and attempted to throw a punch with my non-bleeding arm.

I missed and Nottingham kicked my gut.

I fell to the ground.

The crowd was cheering wildly.

Despite all the pain I kept thinking, It's all for Sabrina. It was worth it.

**OK I'm ending the chapter here. The next chappy will take place around 2:30 which is when Puck's fighting Nottingham. Please review ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: Spilling Blood

**Hello again. Thanx for the supportive reviews! I appreciate it. Here's the 14th chappy! I don't own Sisters Grimm (but I would think we've established this by now) **

Sabrina's POV

I sat up and looked around the room. I had a dream about Puck . . . the last part was me crying about Puck leaving forever. I rubbed my eyes and then lightly touched the cheek I thought Puck had kissed.

The door opened and a doctor came in with an old lady.

"Oh _liebling_! Are you OK? The doctor said you were talking to yourself." she said.

What is a liebling?

"I think it was a dream." I said.

The old lady had chubby cheeks and silver hair with a few streaks of fiery red.

"Relda I am extremely worried about your granddaughter. It's not normal to talk in your sleep like she did. It was like she was having a conversation with someone else." the docter said.

The woman named Relda walked over to me and sat down on the bed.

"Sabrina, I am your Granny Relda. I'm sorry that we woke you up very early but we needed to talk." 'Granny' said.

"OK . . ." I said.

"Liebling, you have something silver on your chin." Granny said.

She wiped it off.

Wait a minute. Something _silver_? The potion Puck gave me was silver. I looked at the window and saw it was open. Puck really did give me that potion. He was in danger.

"Granny I have to go now." I said.

"Oh you need to use the restroom?" she asked.

I was about to say no but instead I said, "Yeah. I have to go really bad."

"Alright. Go ahead." the docter said.

Granny helped me up and walk to the door. My legs felt flimsy like paper. She directed me to the bathroom and let me do my business.

Thankfully Granny just waited outside.

I looked around for and escape route. A window was over by the sinks. I look at what I was wearing. One of those paper dress things.

Oh well, Puck needed me right now.

I opened the window and stood up on the last sink in the row. I climbed out and nearly let out a bloodcurdling scream. I guess I had expected a ledge but instead I gripped on the edge of the window. I started worrying when I couldn't feel the ground.

Just then, little lights started surrounding me.

They looked like lighting bugs. They were pulling me away from the window.

"Don't do that!" I screamed at them.

Instead I lost my grip and fell.

I prepared myself for a world of pain but it never happened.

Instead the lighting bugs were holding me up.

I was shaken but they set me down on my feet nice and easy.

The bugs chirped and twittered to me. Lighting bugs didn't do that.

"Wh-what are you?" I asked trying to control my shaking.

The bugs started forming letters: P-U-C-K-'S P-I-X-I-E-S.

Puck's pixies! Wait he had pixie minions?

"Where's Puck? He's in danger and I need to help him." I said.

The pixies twittered which probably a I know.

A few dozen more came carrying a black T-shirt, jeans, and some slip-ons.

"Are those mine?" I asked.

Well no duh!

The pixies handed me the clothes and so I went behing the hospital. Thankfully it was an alley and a few trashcans were there.

I changed behind one and ran to the pixies.

"Do you know where Puck is?" I asked.

They picked me up and I did my best not to yelp because they lifted my so high. Soon, we were in the woods. I heard lots of cheering. It was like a football stadium and the home team just scored the winning touch down.

The pixies dropped off in front a fort where the cheering was coming from.

I charged in but everyone ignored me.

In the middle of the fort was a caged pen. In it was a man with greasy black hair pulled into a braid and . . . Puck.

I felt a tear run down my face. Puck's arm was bleeding badly and his knee was was cut even worse. The man with the knife was laughing like it was funny.

Puck turned and saw me standing there.

"Sabrina?" he asked.

Everyone turned and looked at me.

"Puck . . . what happened?" I asked choking with tears.

Soon an angry crowd blocked my view of Puck and grabbed me roughly.

"Hey lemme go!" I screamed.

I flailed wildly and managed to kick several people in the face.

"Put her down." Greasy Hair said.

The crowd took it too literal.

They dropped me on my butt!

"Leave Puck alone!" I shouted to Greasy Hair.

Wow, I was a thirteen-year-old girl having a break down and I'm threatening this dude who has a dagger. I must have sounded intimidating!

"He has brought this upon himself! You stay out of it or else this will be your fate." Greasy said.

"Don't touch her. I was the one who gave up my life. Not Sabrina." Puck said.

"Do you dare fight for this boy?" Greasy said.

"Don't!" Puck said.

I wiped my eyes. I couldn't see Puck die. The potion he gave me didn't even work. I don't have my memory.

"Yeah, I will." I said a little weaker than I expected.

"Excellent." Greasy said.

**Oooooo! What will happen? Should I leave you guys with a cliffy? Hmmmm. NAH! I'm kidding! **

Two men that seemed to be playing cards roughly grabbed my arms and threw me into the pen.

I didn't land on my feet which gave Greasy an advantage. He sliced at me but missed by inches.

I rolled away from him and sprang to my feet.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked angrily.

He was holding his cut arm and was kneeling down.

"Saving your butt. You seemed to be in quite some trouble." I said.

Greasy slashed again but missed me. Now my blood was pumping and I was awake.

I kicked Greasy in the chest which made him stumble backwards and fall.

I took the chance and tried to steal his dagger.

Greasy had a death grip on that thing. I tugged and tugged until I fell backwards from tugging too hard.

He got up.

Instead of aiming at me he cut Puck's leg.

Puck howled with pain.

"Get away from him!" I screamed pushing Greasy with all my fight.

He fell again and I stood in front of Puck.

"Do you want to die?" Greasy asked angrily.

"I just want the boy."

"Well you have to go through me first!" I shouted.

"With pleasure."

Greasy made a slash and cut my right arm.

"Ow!" I screamed.

I looked at it and saw blood coming out fast. It made me a bit queasy but rather than worrying about that I stood my ground.

"Sabrina, you don't have to do this." Puck said.

"I want to." I said.

Greasy slashed again and cut my other arm.

It wasn't critically like Puck's but it still hurt like sugar honey iced tea.

"Get out of the way!" Puck shouted.

"No. Not until your safe." I said.

I had a new plan.

Greasy kept slashing and was no where near protecting himself.

I charged and head-butted him which did cause him to fall over again.

The dagger slipped from his hand and went flying in the air.

I couldn't catch and was scared to.

The dagger came falling down.

I planned exactly where it was going to fall. If I was wrong then I would probably bleed to death. If I was right Greasy was going _down_.

It came closer, closer . . . I caught it!

The dagger was covered with blood which made me want to hurl.

Instead I put the blade at Greasy's neck.

"I win." I said.

If looks could kill I would be dead cuz Greasy gave me the dirtiest look ever.

"Let us go and you won't die." I said.

Greasy chuckled.

I was confused. I had him pinned down, dagger at his neck, and he was . . . laughing?

"You can't kill me." Greasy said.

"Watch me." I said.

I plunged the dagger where his heart should be if he even had a heart.

Greasy let out gasps for air.

I turned away so I didn't have to watch.

"Your going to die!" were the last words Greasy wheezed before turning completely white and motionless.

The crowd gasped and ran away in horror.

I got up and ran over to Puck.

His arms were bleeding badly and so was his knee.

I picked him up and I ran out of the fort.

"This is a little backwards don't you think?" Puck asked.

"Yeah." I said in a small voice.

I felt guilty I had murdered someone despite the fact he was trying to kill Puck.

"I feel kinda dizzy. I see two of you." Puck said.

He was losing too much blood.

I ran faster in the woods.

The little pixies appeared again and they took Puck from my hands.

"Hi guys." Puck said.

I couldn't take him to the hospital or else I would be in big trouble.

Before I could say something the pixies picked me up too and went whizzing off.

We arrived at a two story house with the lights on.

The pixies dropped Puck back into my arms and left us on the porch.

I guess this was my house.

I knocked on the door for what seemed like forever.

A tall blonde man witha crooked nose answered.

"'Brina? What's going on?"

It was the same man from the memories.

"Please hurry. We have to help Puck."

The man nodded and took him into the living room.

"Hey Jake. Am I home?" Puck asked.

I tried not to cry.

"Henry! Veronica! I need your help!" Jake yelled at the top of his lungs.

Henry and Veronica otherwise my parents came rushing downstairs.

"Where's the fire?" Henry asked.

He looked at me and nearly cried.

"Sabrina what happened?" he asked.

"I had to save Puck. I'm sorry but we really have to help him." I said.

"She's right. Puck is losing a lot of blood. Henry, go get my coat. Veronica, go inspect 'Brina." Jake said.

Veronica put me on a chair and started looking at me cuts.

"How did you do this?" she asked choking with tears.

Before I could answer Daphne and a little girl with amber hair came downstairs.

"Can I get one peaceful night of . . ." Daphne started but stopped when she saw me and Puck.

"Sabrina! What did you do to yourself?" Daphne cried.

I didn't feel like talking about it.

Henry came downstairs with a coat with hundreds of pockets.

"Now go get the first aid kit." Jake ordered.

He pulled out some tar looking substance and rubbed some on Puck's arms.

I felt a small tear fall from my face.

Next, Jake cleaned the cuts and wrapped them up in a thick cloth like the one around my head.

"I'll leave him be." Jake said.

Puck kind of passed out and it worried me.

I got the same treatment on my arms. The tar stuff burned for about a minute but went away.

"Sabrina, can you tell us what happened?" Veronica asked lightly.

I thought about how pained Puck looked when Greasy cut him and the pain I got when he cut my arms.

Unexpecdently I started crying.

"It's OK sweetie. You need to go to bed." Veronica said.

I nodded.

Daphne led me to our room and I laid down.

"Sabrina, did you get into a fight?" she asked.

I nodded and turned away from her so I didn't have to talk to her.

I fell asleep instantly and had a bad dream.

**OK this chapter is officially over. Sorry if Sabrina seemed OOC. Tell me what you think of this chappy. Try and guess what happens next. Whoever guesses correctly will . . . I dunno. Have the glory being mentioned in this story. REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15: Puck to the Rescue

**Hello again! I just read the reviews and it was all about Sabrina killing Greasy (I like that better then Nottingham) or how she didn't get her memory back. Well the reason why she didn't is cuz Greasy left out a direction. You have to do one more step to make the potion work! I won't tell you what it is . . . yet. You have to read and find out! I don't own the Sisters Grimm. Enjoy! P.S. Last chappy!**

Sabrina's POV

I was back in the pen but no one was there. There was complete silence. It was still dark out but there was something in the pen that made light.

"Hello?" I called out.

There wasn't an answer.

I tried to open the door but it was locked. After minutes of tugging and pulling I realized my attempts were fruitless. I couldn't climb out because the top was covered with barbed wire.

Suddenly I heard a faint tearing sound behind me.

I turned around and saw Greasy's bloody dagger stuck in the floor. I looked at the barbed wire ceiling and it was unharmed.

Weird.

I thought for a minute then picked up the dagger. I decided to try and cut through the caging. It was rusty anyways.

I took a hard swing to the caging and the dagger cut through it like butter.

"Weirder." I muttered.

I cut again and again until it was a nice square I could fit through. I threw the dagger behind me and bolted out.

Before I could completely walk out of the fort I tripped on something big.

I got a faceful of dirt which didn't taste very good. I wiped off the dirt and scanned the area to see what I tripped over.

It was a lumpy thing that smelled like nickel and salt. I poked over and over again. It was squishy.

I stood up and over-looked it.

I poked it one more time before letting out a terrified yelp.

It was Greasy's white body with blood all over it. My hands were now covered in it.

I ran out of the fort trying to remember which way the pixies took me.

When I was half-way through the trail it started raining red rain. It was staining my hair as it got harder.

The rain smelled exactly like Greasy's body. It was blood!

I made sure not to open my mouth and that I ran faster.

It seemed no matter which tree I ran under it rained there the hardest causing my hair to have a pink tint.

The house came in sight and I ran the hardest I could.

The blood rain stopped but then it started raining something much more dangerous: Knives.

I dodged them over and over again until one struck me in the back. I cried out but kept running.

I made it to the porch and took the knife out of my back. It hurt and made a horrible sound.

I turned the knob but the door wouldn't open. I tried again and again but it still wouldn't move.

"Henry! Veronica! Daphne! Puck! Let me in!" I cried.

The daggers started coming onto the porch. I ducked twice to avoid being stabbed in the head.

Pounding on the door was pointless.

"Let me in!" I screamed kicking at the door.

Still no one answered.

I felt several sharp pains in my back which obviously were some more daggers.

Everything started going blurry and my vision went red.

I crumpled to the ground and then woke up.

I sat straight up in bed. My shirt clung to me due to the sweat.

My throat felt dry and I felt anxious.

Daphne snoring beside me which seemed to calm my nerves a little bit.

I threw off the covers and made my way downstairs in silence.

The kitchen was silent and dark so I stumbled a bit but I found the cabinet.

I grabbed a glass and got some water from the sink. I had about six glasses until I was relaxed enough to actually sit.

My gaze darted around the kitchen. Pots and pans were over the stove, a weird exotic smell cam from the un-washed plates, and there was glowing bread in the bread box. Glowing bread? I must be going crazy.

I got another glass before I noticed Puck sleeping on the couch. He looked peacefully asleep but the bandages around his arms were the only thing that ruined his sweet image.

I'm sure he would be more comfortable in his room, I thought.

I didn't want to wake Puck up so I just sat at the table for awhile. Finally I had my last glass before walking over to Puck. I stood there for a moment. "Puck." I whispered.

Puck stirred but was still sleeping.

"Puck." I said a little louder.

He mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like shut up.

I poked his cheek.

"What is your problem? I'm trying to sleep!" he said angrily.

I stepped back a few steps. Puck looked up at me and his expression softened.

"Oh, it's you."

I had nothing to say.

"How long have you been down here?" Puck asked.

"I don't know. I . . . needed some water."

"You're a terrible liar Sabrina."

I guess I couldn't lie. It wasn't completely a lie. It just wasn't the whole truth.

"I needed some water. That's the truth." I said.

"Uh huh. Why did you wake me up? I was having a good dream." Puck said.

I knew that was a lie, He probably had some horrible dream like I did.

"I was wandering if you preferred to be in your room." I said. There was an awkward pause.

"Sure. Finally, you've decided to be my servant." Puck said.

Servant? What is he royalty? I rolled my eyes.

Puck tried to stand up instantly sunk back into the couch with a painful wince on his face.

"Stupid knee." I heard him mutter.

He looked at me for a minute before saying, "Are you going to help me or are you going to stand there for eternity?"

"Sorry." I muttered. My dream was still messing with my mind so I just sort of blanked out.

I helped Puck stand up and he put his arm around my neck to help him balance. I think I turned red because I was sort of holding Puck. He limped up the stairs with me helping.

"My room is the last one down the hall." Puck whispered.

We walked to the last one and Puck opened the door. I gasped as I stepped into his room. There was a starry sky and a full moon that shined on a lagoon with a waterfall. There was a rollercoaster track but the coaster was stuck upside-down.

"Be careful where you step." Puck said. I closed the door and looked around.

"Why?" I asked still mystified.

"I usually set traps in case you barge in. Don't you remember?" Puck asked slightly confused.

Oh geez. I had forgotten to tell him I didn't get my memory. I wanted to tell him but the words seemed to be stuck in my throat.

"You look sick. Are you OK?" Puck asked.

"No. That potion you gave me . . . it didn't work." I said.

I was waiting for Puck to explode but it never came. Instead he sighed and said, "I thought so. You never help me."

"I'm sorry." I said silently looking for Puck's bed.

"It's not like it's you fault. Nottingham tricked me. By the way, my bed is the trampoline." Puck said.

We walked to the trampoline. I climbed in first then helped Puck in. We sat side-by-side for awhile in silence.

"Well, I guess I'll-" I started. I heard a monkey howl which terrified me so I clung to Puck. "What was that?" I asked nervously.

"One of my chimpanzees trying to scare you." Puck said. "And your holding me awfully close."

I let go and scooted back a little. "Sorry." I said turning red.

Puck smiled like my embarrassment amused him. It probably did. We sat some more still gazing at the stars.

I broke the silence. "Do you think I'll ever get my memory back?"

Puck sighed again. "I can't predict the future. I hope so."

"Are you sure the potion was fake?" I asked. "Maybe it takes some time to work."

Puck shook his head. "Nottingham said it would work instantly. It was a fake."

I thought for a minute then said, "What if there was more then one step? Maybe there was one more thing to do."

"But what? You killed him." Puck said.

Shivers went down back. I kept shivering and realized I was cold. Very cold.

Puck seemed to notice because he scooted closer, let his wings come out, and put one around me. I was grateful but was too shocked to say it. It seemed like he did the same thing before . . . yes! He did do it before! I remember. We were running away from the Jabberwocky and I was cold.

"I remember something." I said.

"Really?" Puck asked surprise.

"Yes. I remember we were running away from the Jabberwocky and we were on the mountain. It was like you released some sort of memory trigger." I said. I thought about how this was possibly. It took me about ten minutes to figure it out.

"The Jabberwocky is something hard to forget, right?" I said.

"Yeah. I remember it." Puck said.

"What if something that big re-happened and I got my memory back? The potion wasn't a fake. It just wasn't complete." I said.

Puck nodded his head then frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The things you would remember most is probably waking your parents up from their two year sleep, jumping into the Book of Everafter (sorry if that's not the real name. I forgot!), and probably when you were poisoned." Puck said.

"I was poisoned?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll tell you later. Anyway, we couldn't repeat all of that. We don't know what made your parents fall asleep, the Book of Everafter is way too dangerous, and poisoning you would be equally dangerous."

I felt myself deflate. I was so close and now it was gone. I felt like crying again but I had already used all my tears. I put my head into my hands.

"I'm sorry." Puck said.

"You can't do anything about it." I said. I yawned and realized just how tired I was.

"Your obviously tired. Go to sleep." Puck said.

I leaned back on Puck's warm chest. My eyes lids started to flutter shut.

"Sabrina." Puck said.

My eyes opened and I looked at Puck. He kissed me. Suddenly, I saw my whole life flash before me. I saw birthday parties, school days, my parents, the park, Granny Relda, a thin man with electric blue eyes, a giant wolf, a Jabberwocky, a giant mechanical witch, a dragon, Daphne blowing a kazoo, vicious looking puppets, and finally me kissing Puck. An invisible wind seemed to be blowing around Puck and I. When we were finished I looked at Puck's emerald green eyes.

"I remember."

**DONE! Sorry if you didn't like the ending. If you think I should add another chappy lemme know and I will! Or if I should rewrite this one. But PLEASE no flames with this chappy. It was deleted once and it took me 3 HOURS to write it. I didn't enjoy rewriting it. PS Connie, do not tease me about this chapter if you ever finish reading this story. You haven't read the series so HUSH! REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16: The End

**It's ME! Did you miss moi? OK so many reviews said I should write another chappy so I will! Sorry if your disappointed and wanted the last chappy to end with the Puckabrina fluff but the people want what the people want and I'm not one who will disappoint. Anyway in case you haven't notice Two Can Play This Game has been published and I have this other story called Love Potion Commotion. Oh and I 'm sorry about the whole Connie thing. She's my friend and I forced (I'm very persuasive!) to read it and she said something about every mistake. SO I told her to HUSH! Anyway here's the end of Party Time (which makes me sad. I liked writing this!). I don't own Sisters Grimm (we all don't!) and please enjoy! **

Third Person's POV

Sabrina felt butterflies in her stomach the next morning. She had spent the night tucked under Puck's wing. Henry would explode is he knew how Sabrina got her memory back.

"What will I tell everyone?" Sabrina asked Puck.

He shrugged. "I dunno. Not my problem."

Sabrina scoffed. "As a matter of fact it _is _your problem. You know how Henry is."

"Don't remind me." Puck said. They opened the door and poked their heads out. The hallway was clear.

"Maybe their all downstairs." Sabrina suggested. She heard no snoring of Daphne, Granny, or Uncle Jake.

"I smell food." Puck said. "Yep, their downstairs."

"I'm sure they've noticed your not down there. How do you explain that one?"

"Your worried over every single detail. You Grimms always give me headaches." Puck said. Sabrina flicked his nose.

"Yeah, living you is such a pinic." she said sarcastically.

"I know. I am amazing." Puck said stepping into the hallway.

"Amazingly annoying and smelly." Sabrina retorted.

"Aren't you a bucket full of sunshine in the mornings?" Puck said sarcastically. Sabrina rolled her eyes and steppd into the hallway too.

"I have a question." she said.

"What?"

Sabrina turned a light tint of red. "How did you know kissing me would get my memory?"

Puck turned red too. "It was an experiment. And it worked."

"What if it didn't?"

Puck turned a deeper red. Sabrina giggled and started walking downstairs. Embarrassing Puck boosted her confidence.

"Good morning, liebling." Granny said. There was concern in everyone's eyes.

"Good morning everyone." Sabrina said as she took a seat next to Daphne. Daphne stared at Sabrina with curious eyes.

"Are you . . . OK?" she asked.

"Just fine."

"You weren't in bed when I woke up. Where'd you go?"

Sabrina whispered in Daphne's ear, "I'll tell you later. I promise."

"Sabrina. I want to introduce someone to you." Granny said going over to Uncle Jake. "This is-"

"Hi Uncle Jake. I'm so glad you came out of your room." Sabrina said with a smile. Everyone's mouths dropped open.

"Sabrina how did you know that?" Henry asked.

"I have my memory." Sabrina said. Everyone was silent like they were waiting for a, "You just got punked!" Daphne squealed and hugged her sister tightly.

"Yay! I'm so glad you remember me!" she cried.

"Can't breathe, Daph." Sabrina choked. Veronica pulled Daphne off but ended up hugging Sabrina just as hard.

"How did that happen?" Uncle Jake asked.

"I'll tell you later. Listen, I'm statving. I don't mean to be rude but Granny, can you please cook something normal?" Sabrina asked. Granny was still in astonishment.

"Uh, OK liebling. Where's Puck?" she asked.

"In his room." Sabrina said.

"I'm so glad this was a happy ending!" Daphne squealed. Sabrina knew how much she loved happy endings.

"Trust me Daphne. I'm glad too." Sabrina said.

**UGH! That was a lame ending. My brain is dead. I BLAME MATH! I suck at math which requires me to think more about it and that sucks the creative juices from my brain. So I think I should be excused from math for life. Anyway please review my story and check out Two Can Play This Game and Love Potion Commotion! PS Have you ever heard of Nicki Minaj? (Sorry! I know that's way off topic but I was wondering. I know who she is I was just wondering of you did.)**


	17. Chapter 17: AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT! READ! READ! **

**Hello again. I honestly don't think I should write another chapter. As much as I enjoyed writing this (like the chappy Puck to the Rescue!) I think this is the end. If you like this story then go check out my **

**other two stories. If I get more reviews saying I should write another chapter then I will but that will be final. Like maybe I should write a chapter of Sabrina telling Daphne how she got her memory back **

**and then make a sequel! But please, please, PLEASE read my other stories. It would mean so much to me. OH! And if you already haven't check out The Depths of Her Heart. AMAZING STORY. But that's just **

**a suggestion. Anyway, REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW! PS: I asked my parents if I could be excused from math eternally because it squeezes the juice from brains. They laughed at me until they saw how **

**serious I was. It slightly frightened them. I have that effect on people! Ugh, sorry I'm babbling. The point is, review if you want another chapter and a sequel. **

**From: Puckabrina 4evers and evers**


	18. Chapter 18: AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ!

**Author's NOTE **

**Sorry to leave you with another AN but I need to or else I might explode! I came up with a challenge I absolutely need to write or else I'll forget it the next day. So, check out Party Time on 6-05-11. **

**This goes for all my stories. I swear to God I will have a chapter on every chapter by that date or sooner. KEEP AN EYE PEELED! PS My challenge is called The Song Challenge. Check it out. **

**From: Puckabrina 4evers and evers**


	19. Chapter 19: The End of Party Time

**Hola amigoes! So this really is the final chapter but remember there will be a sequel! So this is the chappy when Sabrina spills the beans to Daphne and Daphne might just let something slip to Henry *evil grin*. Enough babbling! I don't own the Sisters Grimm! **

SPOV

Daphne had been following me everywhere I went as soon as I finished breakfast. I didn't mind at first but when I said I needed privacy she still followed me. I drew the line when she attempted to follow me into the bathroom.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Trying to get an answer." Daphne said crossing her arms. She acted like she was the irritated one.

"For what? And did it require you to follow me everywhere? If you do that to other people you will get a restraining order." I said.

"How did you get your memory back? That's what I wanna know."

"Um, you could have asked me instead of becoming an amateur stalker." I said.

Daphne shrugged. "It gave me something to do."

"Go to our room and I'll tell you." I said. Daphne wasn't convinced until I started doing my 'Potty Dance'. Thankfully, she left and I finally got some privacy. I took an advantage of it. After using the bathroom I got a soda and snuck it upstairs.

"Finally! I've been waiting forever." Daphne said as I walked in. To make sure no one heard me, especially Henry, I locked the door and spoke quietly.

"Puck made a deal with Nottingham for a memory potion. He gave it to me and boom! I'm back. Satisfied?" I said.

Daphne frowned and shook her head. "Sabrina, tell me the whole story or else I'll feed Elvis sausage and send him into your clothes." Since when was Daphne evil? I'd rather tell her I kissed Puck then to have Elvis crap all over my clothes.

"Fine." I said. I told her the whole story. By the time I was done Daphne had bitten her hand 25 times.

"Did Puck really kiss you?" she asked giddily. I turned tomato red which made the little girl laugh, bite her hand, and hug me. "See? You were meant to be together!"

"Don't get any ideas. Puck did his part in helping me. Now, you can't tell anyone. You can't even tell Puck I told you." I said very serious.

"Why not? I think it's _so _romantic that you two ki-" I put a hand over Daphne's mouth. I probably shouldn't have told her but when you make a promise to Daphne you absolutely, positively, no matter what have to keep it or else she will bug you for life and I don't think anyone could take that.

"I'm serious Daphne. Keep your mouth shut." She moved my hand.

"I have to tell someone. If I don't I'll explode." Daphne complained.

"Go tell Elvis." I said shooing her away.

"I can't wait to tell my sugar baby sweetie pie." Daphne cooed. I rolled my eyes. Daphne had the weirdest names for Elvis ever. She unlocked the door and ran like the wind.

She's crazy but you gotta love her, I thought.

* * *

><p>DPOV<p>

"Elvis! Elvis! Where are you?" I sang coming down the stairs. Elvis scurried out from the table. "I have the greatest news for you Elvis!" I said. Elvis whined and cocked his head to the side. I knelt down and started petting him. "OK! Guess what?" I asked nearly bursting.

Elvis softly whimpered and put his head in my lap.

"Fine then, don't guess." I said sticking my head in the air. I felt Elvis giving me wet kisses everywhere. "OK I'll tell you. Puck and Sabrina kissed!"

"They _what_?" Dad said. I felt my heart stop. I turned and saw him standing in the kitchen with an angry look. "Daphne Grimm, tell me _now_."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said hoarsely.

"Daphne!"

"You're talking nonsense."

"Daphne Grimm tell me the whole truth right now or so help you _will _be grounded until you leave for college!" Dad threatened. I was sure I went pale. What would I tell Dad? *Sigh* Sabrina is going to kill me . . .

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

I had started reading a book when Henry came into my room with an angry look. "Well?" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Daphne poked her head out behind Henry.

"I'm sorry Sabrina. I didn't mean to tell him." she said sheepishly. I took me a moment to figure out she was talking about. Horror crept over me.

"Daphne! You said you wouldn't tell anyone."

"So it is true!" Henry said.

"Dad, just calm down. There's a reason for everything." I said.

"I would like to know the reason why some dirty fairy is kissing my daughter!" Henry shouted. I was pretty sure the whole house had heard him.

"Shush!" I cried.

"Shush? I am your father! I can speak whenever I please and especially when it involves my daughter."

"Dad, if you calm down I promise to give you an explaination." I said.

"I am calm!" Henry shouted.

"Really? You don't look very calm." Daphne said.

"Stay out of it!" Henry and I shouted at the same time. Daphne scooted out of the room.

"Seriously, just calm down. You don't need to yell." I said.

"Where is that fairy?" Henry fumed. He started charging towards Puck's room. Not that I was complaining but . . . HENRY WAS GOING TO CHOKE THE FRICK OUT OF PUCK! I ran out of the room and in front of Henry.

"Dad, don't do anything stupid. I'm telling you right now we can go downstairs and discuss this without Puck." I said soothingly. It seemed weird those words coming out of _my _mouth rather than his. Henry still looked mad but stopped shouting.

"Fine! But if I hear one single detail of _it _touching you_ . . ._" I must have turned red. Why must Henry be so over protected? It was too embarrassing to stand.

"Just go downstairs." I said. Thank GOD Henry cooperated and went downstairs but I heard him grumbling how boys needed to keep to their own business. I sighed with relief and poked my head in Puck's room. No traps. Hm . . .

"Whaddya want?" Puck asked flying out of no where. It made me jump a little but I was hardly fazed.

"Stay upstairs for awhile unless you want to be killed." I said. Puck touched down to the ground and crossed his arms.

"Why should I?" he asked. Ugh, I was hoping he wasn't going to ask that.

What I said sounded a lot like this: "Dafoldreeweissed."

"In English." Puck demanded. I massaged my temples.

"Daphne accidently told Henry how I got my memory back." I said quietly. Puck paled.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Do you think I would joke about that? Henry _wanted _to kill you but I had to put him on a leash. So seriously, stay up here and don't start his temper. I'm already treading on thin ice here." I said.

"You shouldn't have told Marshmallow what happened." Puck complained.

"I promised her. Now stay here like a good boy and you might just earn a bone." I said in a mocking voice. Puck did a bad imitation of me. I rolled my eyes. "You're so immature." I closed the door and prayed to the Lord that this went well. I walked downstairs and was glad Henry was the only one down there. Well, Daphne was there too but I was glad no one would over hear the conversation.

"Well?" Henry asked crossly. I cleared my throat and told Henry the story. Some of it I had to water down so he wouldn't go on a rampage through town and I lied about the part where I spent the night in Puck's room. When I was done I edged towards the stairs. Daphne stared at Henry like he might go off like a H-bomb.

"No comment?" Daphne asked. Henry's expression was . . . I don't know. Too many mixed emotions to know. In a guess: Anger, confusion, gruding appreciation (cuz Puck helped), protectiveness, worried, and a dash of fear.

"I don't know what to say . . ." he said. "Except that dirty fairy should keep his lips to himself!" Henry got up and his was beet red. "I'm going out. I'll be back." He slammed the door shut which echoed through the whole house.

"That went better than I expected." Daphne said. I had to agree.

"Puck knows to stay in his room." I spoke too soon. Puck came downstairs.

"I assume he's gone?" I gave him an angry look.

"Are you stupid?" I cried.

"No."

"That was a rhetorical question, dummy. Henry could come back at any moment and rip your head off."

"And since when do you care if he rips my head off?" Puck questioned. Daphne bit her hand.

"I . . . Consider it a repayment for helping me." I said.

"Oh yeah, that's the reason." I heard Daphne mutter. I shot her glance that said, _Don't encourage him! _

"You are too much of a headache to deal with right now." I said and went back upstairs. I collasped on my bed when I got into my room. I hope Henry doesn't do anything too rash while he's out. If his temper's as bad as mine and he can _drive . . . _not a pretty picture. Daphne came in the room.

"I'm sure Dad'll be fine. We shouldn't worry about it." she encouraged.

"I guess your right . . ." I said.

**DONE! Lame ending. I know, I know, but there's a sequel! *GASP!* It is called . . . Mystery Time! The Grimms have a mystery that leads them out of the country and into the Marshall Islands! I swear to God that is a real place. I am currently _living _there right now. And if you've ever been there . . . I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT OPSEC! Big deal! Besides, Kwajalein Atoll (The Marshall Islands) is the largest atoll in the world but probably the most isolated. But enough of this AN. Look out for Mystery Time! PS If I don't update my other stories by June 5th I have an excuse: I went to Meck! Well, I'm going to Meck (another island) for a field trip and we have to be at the check point (the place where the boats are) by 6:00 AM. We leave at 6:30 AM so I will be tired so please excuse me if I don't update. REVIEW and check out Mystery Time!**


End file.
